


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [9]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn and Rae's first Christmas together. *SMUT* Set after Dirty Little Secret IV.
Relationships: Rae Earl & Finn Nelson, Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Series: Dirty Little Secret [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Everything was going Finn’s way.

School was out with the holidays fast approaching and his dad was away at a conference so he’d convinced his girl to come ‘round and stay. They’d had a bit of a lie in before Rae went home, both promising to see each other at Chop’s party later.

He’d been on his way out the door to get supplies when his landline rang; one of Rae’s presents was ready ahead of schedule and he’d thought, ‘Perfect, I’ll just pop to Leeds and pick it up before heading to the party’.

Everything was going his way…until his fucking car broke down.

Finn cursed as he almost dropped the coin for a second time, shoving it into the slot with more force than necessary. His brow furrowed as he listened to it ring, glaring out at the smoke pouring out of his car’s open hood.

There was a click as the call was answered, booming music immediately filling the silence.

“Nelson residence, Chop speaking!” He yelled over the music, breaking down into laughter a moment later.

“You sound pissed already.”

“Finn?”

“No, it’s Mother Theresa,” Finn snapped, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Where the fuck are you? Party started ages ago.”

“I know,” he grumbled, “Look, my car is fucked. ‘M waiting on the tow right now.”

“I could’ve come down to fix it, numpty.”

“And take you away from the sexy party?” Finn taunted, shaking his head, “I could never.”

“Just hurry alright,” Chop said, chuckling a bit, “Raemundo’s been waiting under the mistletoe.”

There was a distant ‘Fuck off, Chopper’ followed by a brief scuffle as Rae snatched the phone from him., the music quieting as she walked away.

“Hello, Finley…you’re a bit late,” she answered breathlessly. Finn groaned lowly.

“Y’don’t say,” he quipped, grinning when Rae snorted, “I’m sorry, babe.” She hummed dismissively and he bit his lip, checking the road for the truck.

“What time were you planning to show?” Her tone was nonchalant but Finn could tell she wanted him there.

“I’ll be there soon.” He sighed in relief as the tow truck pulled up in front of his car and parked, “Promise.”

***

The gods must have been smiling down on him, as he wasn’t far from a mechanic and despite the state of the car, it was an easy albeit expensive fix. He was finishing up when Finn called his house again, bobbing his head to the music playing over the overhead speakers.

“You’ve reached the Nelsons, this is Archie.” The noise level was much lower on his end, as if the party was winding down.

“Hey, it’s me,” he started, holding the receiver tighter, “I need a favor, mate.”

“Hello to you too, Finn,” Archie groused with a sigh, “What is it?”

“I’ve got all these fairy lights and candles and shit in my room, yeah? I need ya to, y’know, make it all nice and, I dunno, romantic-like? I’ve already cleaned up in there–” Archie snickered quietly, Finn gruffly clearing his throat, “Will you do it or not?”

“I’m on it,” he assured, still laughing under his breath, “D’ya wanna talk to Rae?”

“Yeah, put her on,” he rushed out, glancing over to see the mechanic emerge from under his car, “Thanks, Arch.”

“Hiya,” Rae said quietly, Finn kicking himself for not being there yet.

“Hey girl,” he replied, “I’m almost done. How’s the party?”

“‘S crap.” He could tell she was pouting from her voice and he chuckled, “I miss you.”

They’d just seen each other that morning but he felt it too–felt the loss like a cold weight on his chest. His lips flattened and he crossed his arms.

“I miss you too.” His heart seemed to lift when the mechanic brushed himself off and waved him over with a ‘you’re all set, lad,’ “I’m leaving now, birthday girl.”

“Alright.” She gave an impatient sigh but when they said goodbye, her voice was brighter. He quickly hung up and went to the desk to pay, ready to get the fuck home.

***

Chloe found Rae trying not to pace in the front hall, instead standing in the kitchen under the guise of getting another drink.

“Should we start presents?” she asked, Rae biting her lip before sipping her snakebite.

“Not yet.” At Chloe’s grimace, she continued, “He’ll be here.” *He promised.*

The sound of a key entering a lock and the front door swinging open reached them and she went past Chloe to see Finn entering, his arms wrapped around himself from the cold. He put down his messenger bag gingerly and was removing his jacket as his eyes met Rae’s. He let it fall, stepping forward and kissing her soundly, his hand going to her hair.

They ignored the hoots and catcalls coming from the living room, the gang leading a round of applause. Rae’s arms encircled his neck, Finn holding her around the waist tightly. When they eventually broke apart, she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Jesus Christ,” she murmured, Finn smiling wide and raising a brow at her.

“Told ya I’d make it.” She slapped at his chest, scrunching her nose at him.

“Dickhead.” She couldn’t help kissing him once more before taking his hand and dragging him towards everyone in the living room, “C’mon, we’re opening presents.”

***

“Close your eyes.”

“Oh God.”

Finn glanced over his room, quickly checking Archie’s excellent handiwork and making sure everything looked right. He led Rae over the threshold, suddenly nervous. What if she didn’t like this? What if she thought it was too much? Over-the-top?

“Alright, you can look,” he mumbled, bracing himself for her laugh or worse, her disgust.

The way her face lit up alleviated all doubt. He beamed, watching her take it all in .

“It’s so nice,” she gushed, her eyes shining. She pursed her lips, meeting Finn’s gaze slyly, “Is this my present?”

Finn snorted as he sat her down on the edge of the bed, his head tilting as he leant forward to peck her lips.

“Part of it,” he teased, kissing her again before murmuring against her lips, “Hold on.”

He went to his bedside table and rifled through his bag, exhaling shallowly when he retrieved her present, a haphazard bow tied around the box. He hesitated to hand it over, sitting beside her with baited breath as she held it.

“Open it, girl,” he laughed lowly, Rae biting her lip roughly and nodding.

The bow easily unraveled when she pulled the end and she lifted the top, unveiling a gorgeous silver chain necklace with a small heart locket with her birthstone hanging from it. She froze, her lips parted in shock. She ran her fingers over the delicate chain and Finn slowly reached into the box, opening the locket after some fiddling. She gasped as the engraved R&F was revealed, a tear falling from her face.

“Oh, Finn,” she croaked, swallowing back more tears, “This is too much–”

He shushed her, shaking his head with a smile, and unclasped the necklace before holding it up. She gathered her hair up and held her breath as Finn moved closer and fastened the clasp, his fingertips brushing the back of her neck.

“Do you like it?” he asked, Rae barely nodding before kissing him intensely.

Her lips moved purposefully over his and Finn tried to keep up, grunting when she pressed forward, fisting his shirt in one hand, her other moving over his shoulder to his neck. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his tongue met hers and she pushed his shirt up, her hands wandering over his check. Her fingers trailed down to his waistband and up again, Finn groaning as her nails dragged along his abdomen.

“Tease,” he growled. Rae laughed breathily and unbuttoned his jeans, moving back as Finn kicked them off.

He reached for her, kissing her hard, and her hand wrapped around his length. She stroked him and he quickly maneuvered his hand under her leggings and pressed inside, rubbing slowly. She whimpered, moving against his hand fluidly and he tugged his boxers off before kneeling over Rae. Her legs lifted and he brought her leggings down, their eyes locked.

Everything slowed down, each second stretching as their breathing calmed. Finn quietly observed her, his eyes roving from hers to her mouth, her cheeks, her hair and back again. He cupped Rae’s neck, a smile playing on his lips.

“What?” Rae seemed amused, meeting his eyes inquisitively.

“Nothin’… I just—” He paused, wondering if it was too soon. What if she didn’t feel the same? What if she wasn’t as serious about them as he was? He licked his lips and with a deep breath, he continued, “I love you.”

Rae’s eyes widened and Finn internally winced, a pit forming in his stomach. As if to assure him, her hand moved over his chest, biting back a smile. She leaned into him and his heart skipped a beat.

“I love you too,” she whispered and he grinned, kissing her messily. He held her legs around him as they came together completely.

He started out slow, thrusting deep and passionately and Rae’s eyes closed with a moan. He fought to keep his reverent pace, to take his time pleasing her but she brought her hips to his faster, cries escaping her throat as they sped up.

“Rae—” Finn found himself unable to finish his thought, the sensation of her enveloping him was driving him mad.

“Too fucking good,” she panted, Finn cursing as she tightened around him, kissing his neck and sucking near his pulse.

He knew she was close but he was closer. He raised her leg higher on his side, his hand sliding between them and touching her. He withdrew farther and thrusted harder, Rae beginning to cry out, her face pressing into the pillow as he fucked her through her climax. He lasted a couple more thrusts, letting his weight drop onto her as he came.

He buried his face in her neck and felt her arms wrap around his back, holding him close. They laid in near silence as they caught their breath and Finn slid to Rae’s side, immediately bringing her closer. He closed his eyes, Rae’s fingers tracing shapes over his chest.

“Is this what you went to Leeds for?”

“Yeah,” Finn smiled, adjusting his arm around her and nuzzling into her hair, “Was supposed to be for Christmas but it was ready early so…” he trailed off, smiling wider when Rae pulled him closer around the waist, her necklace cool against his flushed chest.

“What’d you get me for Christmas then?” she asked cheekily, giggling when Finn moved back, looking at her incredulously.

“Oi, I’m not telling you that!” he retorted, her laughter vibrating against him. “I reckoned this could be a joint gift.” He grinned as Rae sat up, glaring at him. He poked her nose and she leered, poking his back harder. She moved over him to straddle his waist and his hands immediately molded to her hips, “What’s my present?”

“Nothing,” she countered, a devilish smile forming as he huffed a laugh.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be?” Rae nodded, taking his hands from her waist and pinning them above his head. She leaned forward, feeling Finn’s smirk on her lips as she whispered.

“That’s how it’s gonna be.”


End file.
